The High King and Kate
by xnataliax
Summary: The High King is taken by surprise when beautiful Kate falls into Narnia. She fights many battles, not least among them is the one to win the High Kings heart. But little does she know it may already have been won. Peter/OC Please R
1. Falling into Narnia

Kate sat at her desk and began to write, she had not written to her mother in a long time. Her father was away at war and Kate had been sent to live in the country, all on her own. Her days were filled with boredom, she wrote letters and read for the most part. It was in the evening of one of these dull days that it happened. She had just decided to go to bed when she heard a loud thump from the floor above. Kate thought this was strange as the upper floors were unlived in. Deciding to investigate she headed up the large staircase and looked around, there was nothing unusual. She went into her room and still there was nothing, giving up, Kate turned to go back down stairs when she felt a strange sensation in her stomach, it was as if she were flying. She felt as though she were spinning and her vision went blurry. She suddenly felt very faint and reached for the banister to find that it wasn't there anymore. She closed her eyes in fear and felt the world slipping away into blackness.

When she regained consciousness she found that she was lying on a blanket outside in a wood or forest. At this she let out a yell of fright and started to get up, "I wouldn't get up yet, you banged your head and you may have a concussion," said a male voice. Kate looked around to see two people sat on a log staring at her.There was a young, sweet looking girl who smiled kindly at her and a tall handsome boy with golden hair and deep blue eyes. Kate sat up ignoring the boys advice only to feel a wave of nausea come over her and collapse on the ground again. The girl and boy got up quickly and came over to her, the boy knelt beside her and helped her to sit up slowly and propped her up against a tree stump. "Well I did tell you," he chuckled, Kate glared at him and he cleared his throat. "Well anyway, I guess you are probably wondering where on earth you are." Kate looked at him like he was an idiot and he grinned, "I thought so, well you see … your not in England anymore. You are from England? Aren't you?" Kate raised her eyebrows and said sharply, "Of course I am from England and what the hell do you mean we aren't there anymore." At this point the young girl chimed in, saying, "You are in a different world entirely! This is Narnia a land of talking beasts and magic beyond your wildest dreams." Kate looked at them both as if they were crazy, the boy then said, "I can prove it you know." He then whistled and out from the trees appeared two horses, the boy then spoke to them, "Hello you two, would you please introduce yourselves to …" He paused at this point, realising he did not know her name, "Forgive me what is your name," Kate told him and he continued, "Introduce yourselves to Lady Kate here from my world." Kate looked at him as if he was completely insane, but she then received the shock of her life, the horses bowed on their forelegs and spoke to her! She looked at the boy and girl for help but they were laughing to themselves, "You see everything we say is true!" the girl said with a smile. "Well who are you two then," Kate asked, the boy stood up at this and bowed to her. "I am High King Peter and this is my sister Queen Lucy, I have a brother - King Edmund and another sister - Queen Susan." Kate just blinked at them and murmured, "Blimey," under her breath.

Lucy gazed up at the sky and turned to Peter saying, "It's getting dark Peter, we should head back to Cair Paravel. We can tell her more on the way!" Peter nodded and knelt down next to Kate, taking her arm gently he helped her to stand and then lifted her onto his horse. "You will ride with me, for I will be able to support you if you faint again." Kate blushed slightly at the idea of them sharing a horse but knew she had little choice in the matter. Peter mounted behind her and reached around her to grasp the reigns. Kate could not help leaning back slightly against his strong chest and sighing. Peter felt his stomach flutter for a moment before he composed himself and they began their journey to the castle. Before long Kate was asleep in his arms and when they arrived he lifted her carefully off the horse and carried her to the room next to his own. He placed her on the bed softly and covered her with a blanket before leaving her to rest.

The next morning Kate awoke to find Lucy sat in a chair near her bed with another older girl next to her, "What are you doing here?" Kate asked sleepily. Lucy laughed and said, "We are here to help you dress!" The older girl smiled kindly and said, "I am Susan, it is lovely to meet you." Kate smiled and soon the two girls had her sat at her vanity table. They put her in a beautiful deep blue dress that had silver cuffs and embroidery, then they brushed her hair and put it up into a half ponytail leaving her long brown hair to flow over her shoulders. When Kate stood to look in the mirror she hardly recognised herself, she had always been considered a pretty girl but even she admitted she looked rather nice. "Wow, you two have done a great job!" she exclaimed. The two Queen's beamed proudly and led her down to breakfast where Peter was sat waiting. He stood as they entered and gazed at Kate, she seemed to glow as she walked towards the grand table. She was tall and moved gracefully as if she was gliding, he let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, "You look … beautiful!" he said quietly, as if to himself but Kate heard and she blushed deeply. Lucy nudged Susan and raised her eyebrows and they both giggled, "Please sit down, we are just waiting on Edmund now," Peter said, taking hold of himself. Kate sat down on Peter's left and the sisters on his right, "Where on earth is Ed this time?" inquired Susan. "Probably still getting up!" chuckled Peter. "I resent that Peter," said a boy coming up and sitting next to Kate. "You must be Kate, I am King Edmund and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kate laughed, "You are rather eloquent dear King." At this the siblings laughed and the five began to eat their breakfast.

As they ate Kate could not help studying each of the Pevensie's, she found them fascinating. Peter looked to be somewhere around 18 and Susan could not have been older than 17. Edmund was harder to place although Kate suspected he was around 15 and little Lucy 13. Peter noticed her looking around and said, "You know you can ask us anything you want Kate." She laughed and said, "I was just trying to guess what ages you all are." Peter told her them and her guesses had been spot on, "Pray tell, what is your own age," asked Peter curiously. Kate laughed, "I suppose I am 18 in a week!" At this Lucy squealed, "Oh Peter we must have a ball to celebrate Kate's birthday!" Kate blushed at this and expected Peter to say no but he surprised her when he said, "I would have it no other way Lu, Susan will help you with the arrangements." Kate murmured something about not wanting to be any trouble but Edmund piped in, "Kate you are one of us now! We want to celebrate with you!" She smiled at him and looked around the table at the four royals, they were so kind to her, even though they had only just met.


	2. A Birthday Ball

Over the next week Kate found her days being filled with preparations for the ball, Lucy and Susan helped her to choose everything from food to decoration and music. Edmund and Peter would occasionally be asked their opinion, but they always laughed and said that it was the girls' field of expertise. On the afternoon of the ball Kate was hiding from Susan in the library, who wanted her opinion on what colour candles to use. Kate wandered around the massive room, gazing at the heavy books before depositing herself on the couch. She heard the door to the library open and close, she held her breath praying it was not Susan, and to her surprise it was not Susan but Peter that had entered. He didn't notice her at first but when he went to sit down with his chosen book he noticed her. "Oh forgive me for intruding," he said, "I did not think anyone would be in here, I think Susan's looking for you by the way." Kate laughed and said, "That's why I am here, hiding! I will go if you wish." But Peter shook his head, "No, I would be quite happy with some company." He smiled at her and she looked down at her book, Peter sat down opposite her and began to read. He found himself unable to concentrate on his book at all and every so often he would raise his eyes and glance at Kate. Feeling his gaze on her, she looked up to find him staring at her, he did not seem to notice her eyes on him so she tried to go back to her book. But she found herself reading the same line again and again as she tried to think of why he was staring at her. Peter interrupted her thoughts when he cleared his throat and Kate looked up to meet his eyes. He looked at her for a moment before saying, "Kate, have you an escort to the ball?" She shook her head and for a moment he looked relieved before hiding it in formality, "Then I would be delighted if you would allow me to be yours," he finished. Kate's eyes widened at this and she felt her heart skip a beat, "I would like that very much," she murmured. Peter smiled and went back to his book feeling much more contented. Kate however got up and said, "I should be going to find Susan now," before scuttling away before Peter could speak.

Kate found Susan in her room looking none to pleased, "By the mane, where have you been?" she asked. Kate told her where she had been and Susan smirked and said, "He asked you to the ball didn't he." Kate wondered how she knew and Susan chuckled, "I know my brother well and I can tell he likes you!" Kate blushed but said nothing, Susan suggested that they started getting ready and soon Lucy had joined them too. Kate was forced into a tight corset by Susan who when she protested said, "Do you want Peter to notice you or not." Kate fell silent and allowed Susan to continue working on the strings. When all three girls were ready they took turns to look in the floor length mirror in Susan's room, Lucy wore a beautiful green gown with simple embroidery in gold. Susan wore a lavish red gown with long sleeves and a slightly daring neckline that no doubt Peter would frown at. When Kate stood in the mirror she gasped, barely even recognising herself. She had always known she was not unattractive, she was tall and slender built with long dark brown hair and eyes that were almost black. But Susan had worked a miracle for she looked every bit a Lady of Narnia. Susan had had a dress made for her as a birthday present, it was a light blue with off the shoulder short sleeves and silver embroidery. Susan smiled at her and the girls laughed and joked as the ball drew nearer.

There was a knock at Susan's door, five minutes before the ball was to start, Kate went to open it and blushed when she saw it was Peter. He gazed at her in wonder, "You look truly beautiful," he whispered to her as she took his offered arm. They walked downstairs towards the doors that led to the grand hall, Peter stopped and explained that Susan was going to announce them and then they would go in. Kate looked nervous at this and he squeezed her hand tighter. They could here Susan talking, "..May I present the guest of honour Lady Kate of Narnia and her escort High King Peter…" applause broke out and Peter led Kate forwards. She could feel eyes on her and she tried not to notice, she glanced at Peter who winked at her in encouragement. Kate nearly fainted when she saw how many creatures and humans had travelled for the ball, everyone wanted to meet the new addition to Narnia. There were Lords and Ladies from Galma, Archenland and the lone islands and also many talking beasts and creatures from Narnia itself. Peter led Kate to the head of the table where two seats awaited them. Peter sat whilst Kate remained standing to give the speech she had been practicing all week. "My lords, ladies and friends," she said, "I wish to thank Queen Lucy and Queen Susan for their kindness and help in preparing this ball. To King Edmund and High King Peter for putting up with us for the last week and allowing this event to take place in such a grand setting." She paused as a ripple of laughter and applause broke out, "I would like to thank you all for coming and bid you enjoy the evenings entertainment." At this the musicians began to play and after a short applause people began to dance, Kate sat down breathing a sigh of relief. Peter was beaming at her proudly and he whispered, "You were brilliant," in her ear before leading her onto the dance floor.

Peter pulled Kate towards him and placed a hand around her slender waist, she blushed pink and placed her hand on his shoulder. Peter loved the way her hair smelt of rose petals and her blush became her perfectly. Kate loved the feel of his broad shoulder under her small hand and the way he smiled at her. As they began to move it became apparent to those around them that they made perfect partners. For although the dance was quick and quite difficult neither made any mistake, indeed they looked as if they were one person. As the music quickened some dancers gave up and moved to the side until it was only Peter and Kate left. They did not even notice as they were gazing into each others eyes intently. Kate's stomach was fluttering with Peter's hand at her waist and he had a dark look in his eyes. The music gradually slowed until it ended calmly and Peter bowed deeply to Kate who responded with a curtsy. Applause broke out and they both looked around to find everyone looking at them, Peter waved off the applause and normality returned to the dancers. Peter led Kate off the dance floor and out onto a balcony, they just stood there staring at the stars, her head on his shoulder. Neither danced with anyone else that night and Peter's siblings did not fail to notice.


	3. War

Over a year later not much had changed, Kate had become part of the family and was made Peter's advisor and also a knight of Narnia. For Kate had learnt how to handle a blade and had fought in two battles alongside Edmund and Peter. She was considered a top swordsman and had won several competitions that had been held at Cair Paravel. Peter had realised the night after her birthday ball a year ago that he loved her and little did he know she felt the same way. But there was one problem neither thought the other shared their feelings at all, especially because of the arguments. Susan said it was just their way of showing their love but to some it did not seem that way. For Peter and Kate argued constantly about just about everything under the sun. They argued about battle tactics, Kate's many suitors who she mostly ignored anyway, Peter's stubbornness and her hard headed ways. But in the end they always made up and forgave each other.

One afternoon in late summer Kate, Susan, and Peter were sat upon a veranda in Cair Paravel, laughing and joking. Edmund was away on a visit to Archenland along with Lucy, so it was just the three of them left to enjoy the warm weather. Kate was looking out over the Narnian landscape when she noticed a dust cloud headed towards the castle at great speed, she pointed it out to Peter who gazed at it and cried, "Goodness I do believe it is a rider, perhaps a messenger! We should go down to meet him for he is nearly at the gate." The girls nodded and they hurried down to the courtyard and ordered the gate to be raised. As the rider stopped before them and dismounted he bowed deeply to the three and said, "Your Majesties, My Lady, I bring grave news from Ettinsmoor! The giants have allied with some of the witches army that have been in hiding these past years! They are marching South towards the fort near Owlwood where Lord Maver is residing! He does not have many troops to hold the fort and requests immediate aid!" Peter nodded at this and told the messenger he would leave at day break with as many troops as he could muster. The messenger left and Peter gazed at Susan and Kate and said, "Come, we have much to discuss and tactics to plan!" Kate nodded and followed, as did Susan. They entered the planning chamber and sent someone to fetch Oreius and other war ministers. The talks lasted hours into the night before they adjourned so that they could get a few hours of sleep, Kate was about to leave when Peter grabbed her arm and said, "Not you, I still have something to talk to you about." Kate's brow creased in confusion but she stayed anyway and waited for the rest to leave. Once the room was empty Peter went to the door and closed it slowly before turning round and looking at Kate. She was seated on a heavy wooden chair and looked as if she could fall asleep any minute. She looked up feeling his gaze upon her and smiled at him, thinking he wanted to discuss tactics a bit more. He began to talk slowly at first and her smile disappeared as soon as she absorbed his words, "Kate I need you to do me a big favour tomorrow," he said calmly, "I need you to stay behind with Susan, to look after her. I need you to guard Cair Paravel and to not fight in the battle!" He sighed knowing she was going to shout any second now, "I just need you to stay ok?" Kate rose from her seat quickly and began to speak, her voice rising in anger, "I can't believe you Peter! Asking me to stay at home as if I was some useless weak woman! You have seen me fight and, as you well know, I am better than most men in your glorious army! So tell me why Peter! Why should I stay at home? Susan will be fine without me! You know she will. And Cair Paravel does not need me to guard it at all!" She stopped breathless from shouting, allowing Peter to cut in, "I'll tell you why you should, and bloody well _are _going to stay here! Because I order you too! As your King I demand that you stay in this castle until I return!" he yelled. She stepped towards him, "How dare you Peter! You cannot pull rank on me! I do not even regard you as my equal let alone my better, to order me about" He was fuming now, taking a stride towards her so that they were almost touching he cried, "You will do as I say! Or I will have the guards lock you in your room until I return!" At this Kate let out a mocking laugh, "You wouldn't dare!" she whispered although she did not sound as confident as she meant to. He moved even closer and whispered harshly into her ear, "Try me!" She looked at him shocked, she had lost and she knew it! Peter could sense that she had accepted defeat so he tried to make her feel slightly better, for he truly did not want to hurt her. "Kate, I know you can fight! Its just I …" he paused as if trying to find the right words, "I just want to know your safe ok??" Kate gave him a look that made him take a few steps back, it was icy cold and she whispered harshly, "Good night your majesty! I wish you luck on your campaign!" She then spun on her heel and went to leave, but Peter grabbed her and spun her back round, "Don't Kate …" he said in a pleading voice, "Don't be like that." But she tore from his grasp and left slamming the door on the way out, Peter let out an unsteady breath before leaving to get a few hours sleep before day break.

Kate slammed her chamber door shut in anger and threw herself onto her bed with a huff. She would be damned if she let Peter win! She just needed to think of something! Let him think he had won and then surprise him! Kate's mind raced to find a way to fight and eventually she formulated a plan, she would disguise herself as a man and ride to Owlwood with the army and then reveal herself to Peter when they got there. By that time it would be too late to send her back and she would have to fight in the battle. Kate didn't get any sleep at all during the night for she was preparing for daybreak. When the first birds began to sing and dawn was near, she rose and began to put on her heavy armour. She then grabbed her sword and put on her helmet to hide her face and hair. She left her room quietly and went down the main staircase heading out into the courtyard where the army was assembling. She nearly bumped into Peter on the way out and she held her breath waiting to see if he realised her true identity. But he barely even looked her way as he rushed past and she congratulated herself on her plan. She managed to place herself in the middle of the cavalry which was made up of centaurs and humans from Galma and Archenland. But as they began to head North of Cair Paravel she felt a slight twinge of guilt as she thought of Susan's worrying but she tried to forget it.

Peter rode at the front of the army on his white charger, he was silent and in deep thought. His mind raced over his argument with Kate the night before and the look in her eyes. "Damn," he thought to himself, "I never seem to be able to get her off my mind." For night and day for the past few months he had barely been able to concentrate on anything except her. She was so infuriating yet that just made her more precious to him. She was so beautiful and fiery at the same time it bewitched him. He felt comforted because he knew that she was safe with Susan in the castle. But little did he know that 5 rows of men and beasts behind him was the lady herself, riding boldly to war on a chestnut mare. But as they neared the fort at Owlwood Kate began to get the jitters, not about the battle but about how on earth she was going to reveal herself to Peter? He was going to be furious with her!


	4. Arguments

Kate walked briskly through the camp, it was the dead of night and she was trying to walk off some of her nerves. She planned to announce her presence to Peter the next day and found that she could not sleep at all for worry. She was nearing the edge of the camp when she rounded a tent and banged into a tall man, she turned to see it was none other than Peter himself. Without thinking Kate laughed and said, "Watch where your going Peter!" The High King was about to walk away when that voice and teasing tone registered, he spun around to face Kate. She realised what she had done and turned to run, but Peter was quicker and he grabbed her under the arm. He proceeded to march her across the camp, her arm still in his firm grip, to his large tent. As he entered he released her arm and turned away from her, he stood there trying to compose himself. Kate reached up and pulled off her helmet, knowing that there was likely to be shouting in the near future. Peter did not turn to look at her for quite some time, he seemed to be trying to think of where to start. As the minutes passed, Kate found herself feeling worse and worse. She truly had not meant to hurt Peter, all she wanted to do was fight alongside him.

When Peter began to speak it was in a low disappointed tone of voice, which Kate found worse than him shouting at her. "Kate," he began, "Why are you here? I thought you were at the castle … I thought you were safe." Kate felt tears welling up as she saw the concern on the Kings face, he looked so sad that she felt selfish for ever leaving Cair Paravel. "I … I wanted to fight Peter." she murmured, "You made me so angry, when you said I could not come. I just want to protect my country and the people that I care for Peter, just the same as you do." Kate stopped, at a loss as to what to say, "I am truly sorry Peter, if I have angered you, but I just could not bare to wait at home. You know me … I was always impatient." Kate expected Peter to smirk at this but his face was solemn and unreadable. She looked at the ground in silence feeling tiny before the High King. He looked at her and said to her in a sad voice, "I am not angry with you Kate. Just … disappointed. You gave me the impression you were staying at home, you let me ride all the way here thinking you were safe. When in reality! You were riding behind me! How could you Kate, I trusted you … I always have … but now…!" Kate raised her eyes, they were pleading and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "Please Peter, forgive me. You are like family to me Peter …. Please do not look at me like that, as if I have betrayed you." Peter stepped towards her and said angrily, "But you have betrayed me, you have betrayed my trust in you, now get out of my tent! I could not care less if you fight tomorrow, in fact I could not care less if I ever see you again!" Kate stood there shocked, as he lifted the tent flap and indicated for her to leave. She straightened her back and tried to stop the tear from falling until she was out of sight. That night neither Kate nor Peter slept at all for both were filled with so many emotions they found it utterly unbearable.

The next morning Kate arose early and walked outside of her tent, she glanced across the camp and saw Peter in deep discussion with Orieus. He did not notice her so she slunk away to find herself some breakfast, the battle would start soon and she would to keep her strength up. After eating alone, she got dressed into her armour and went to find a horse for her to ride into battle. She had just finished saddling up, when she heard several horns being blown. This indicated that the enemy had been sighted and all troops should line up in formation. Kate placed herself at the front of the cavalry and tried to avoid being seen by Peter who seemed preoccupied with last minute plans. Peter sat at the front of his army and tried to avoid thinking about Kate who would be somewhere behind him. He felt annoyed at himself for worrying about her, but found he could not help himself. He turned to face the enemy and decided it was time, he held his sword high and shouted his well known battle cry, "For Narnia, And For Aslan." At this, the entire army yelled and Kate could not help a smile pass over her face as she charged down the bank towards the enemy front line.

The battle was long and bloody with many losses on both sides. It was near the end of the battle when it happened! Kate was in the midst of furious combat with a minotaur when she glanced over and saw Peter killing a black dwarf. She momentarily lost focus when she caught his eye and only realised she had been stabbed when they widened in fear. She turned back to see that the minotaur had got past her shield and had stabbed her in the stomach. Peter let out a yell that Kate could only half hear, as she fell to her knees before the beast. It raised its sword high and was about to bring it down on top of her when Peter jumped in front and blocked the attack. With a few skilful strokes he had beheaded the minotaur and turned to find Kate on the ground. She was barely conscious and was deathly pale, blood seeping from her stomach. Peter knelt beside her, oblivious to the battle being won around him.


	5. Waking

He lifted her blood soaked hand off of her stomach to inspect her wound. His heart nearly stopped as he saw the amount of blood she had lost, he ripped off some cloth from under his armour and pressed it down onto her stomach firmly. Kate let out a cry of pain and Peter pushed the hair out of her face with his free hand, "Shhhh, its going to be ok, I promise you. Just hang on Kate. Please hang on."

But she did not hear him for she had lost consciousness by then. He stayed by her side calling for help until a healer found them, together they carried her back to the camp and into the medical tent. She was put onto a bed and the healers told Peter to leave as they would have to take her clothes off. Peter tried to argue with them but was ushered out of the tent. He paced up and down outside in worry until he was found by Oreius, "How is she you majesty?" he asked.

Peter looked at him and said angrily, "I don't know, the bloody healers wont let me in!" Oreius nodded and began to explain how the battle had been won and the enemy had surrendered. Peter never let his eyes stray from the tent flap and he only half registered what Oreius was saying. As soon as a healer left the tent Peter ambushed him and demanded to be let in. The man nodded and held open the flap, Peter hurried inside and sat beside the bed on which Kate had been placed. She was still unconscious and pale but her wound had been bandaged. The healers explained that she needed to be taken back to Cair Paravel as soon as possible otherwise she would not survive. Only the healers there would be able to help her. Peter stood and ordered for a horse to be prepared to carry himself and Kate back to the castle. Oreius was instructed to look after Ettinsmoor and to see to the army. Peter then hurried to the horse and told the healers to place Kate into the saddle and support her whilst he mounted behind her. He then proceeded to gallop off at top speed leaving the battle field far behind him.

As he rode, with Kate held limply against him, he was reminded of their first meeting and subsequent ride back to Cair Paravel. He smiled at the memory of her leaning back into his chest and he spurred his horse on faster. Kate did not wake once throughout the journey and Peter was sure he could feel blood seeping through her bandages onto his hand. They arrived at the castle in the dead of night and Peter banged at the gate with Kate in his arms. Once the guards had opened it he told them to run ahead and get healers to Kate's room and to fetch Queen Susan. Peter carried Kate up the stairs and placed her gently into her bed. He then explained what had happened to the healers and then a worried Susan. The healers treated the wound with special oils and pastes but in the end said that it was up to Kate if she lived or died. Peter paled at this and told the healers to leave if they could be of no more help."What have I done Su?" asked Peter quietly after they had left.

"What on earth do you mean Peter?" she cried, "This is not your fault!"

But Peter shook his head and said, "I told her that I did not care if she fought in the battle! I told her I could not care less if I ever saw her again! And to make that worst it was me that distracted her, she looked over at me and didnt look at the minataur."

Susan took hold of her brother and shook him, "Peter Pevensie listen to me," she cried, "This is not your fault! You may have argued with her but that does not mean that it had anything to do with her being stabbed! Do you hear me?"

But Peter merely shook off her hands and went to sit by Kate. He sat with her all through the night murmuring to her and begging her to wake up. Lucy would not be able to reach the castle in time with her potion so there was no point in sending for her or Edmund.Peter sat with Kate for all the following day and the next, refusing to leave until Susan literally had him dragged to the kitchens to eat something. Susan sat with Kate whilst Peter was eating and was shocked to see her eyelids flutter, and then her fingers twitch and then finally her eyes opened. Susan let out a yelp of joy and held Kate's hand in her own tightly. Kate looked around to find herself in her own room with Susan sat next to her smiling happily. She tried to speak but found her throat dry, Susan saw this and helped her to sip some of her water carefully. "Susan, what happened? I remember the minotaur and … Peter! Is he o.k.? Did we win?" Susan chuckled and said, "Peter is fine! He rode through the night to get you here! And of course we won! Its been nearly two days that you have been unconscious for!" Kate smiled and looked around, Susan knew she was looking for Peter and said, "I forced him to go and get something to eat!" He sat beside you constantly and would not leave you!" Kate looked up at this and smiled, "He did?" she asked. Susan nodded and Kate smiled happily to herself. But to her great annoyance Peter did not come to see her that day, even though Susan went to tell him the good news. Nor did he come the next day or the next. Kate was on strict bed rest and Susan just kept telling her that Peter was, "busy."


	6. Making Up

Peter stood on his balcony, looking out over his kingdom. He was in deep thought and did not notice someone creep into his room and come up behind him. It had been over a week since Kate had woken up and she was able to walk about now. Peter had not visited Kate once since she had awoken and Kate was deeply hurt by this! Even Edmund and Lucy, who had got back to Cair Paravel the previous day had visited her. So, Kate had forced herself out of bed to find out what on earth Peter was playing at. She was worried that he was angry at her still for sneaking off to fight alongside him in battle.

She walked up behind him silently and said , "How long were you going to avoid me for?" Peter turned around quickly and stared at her.

"You should not be out of bed yet," he said, "the healers told me that you should rest for another two days." Kate looked at him long and hard before saying, "I wouldn't have had to get out of bed if you had come to visit me! Its been over a week since I woke and you have not even popped your head round the door!"

Peter looked at the floor and murmured something about being overly busy but Kate cut him off, "How dare you lie to my face Peter! Susan told me that you were no more busy than usual! Do I really mean so little to you that you could not find time in your busy schedule to fit in a quick visit!" she shouted, "Is it because of me disobeying your orders not to fight! Because Peter I have already apologised and I do not know what else to do!

Peter looked up and met her fiery dark eyes and began to shout as well, "No it bloody isn't because of that o.k.! I haven't come to visit you because its my fault that you were stabbed and nearly died! Its my fault all of this happened and I cant bear to look at you! I feel so guilty!"

Kate stared at him, her mouth slightly open, "You what? You think that this was your fault?" she whispered. Peter nodded his head feeling utterly miserable, "It is my fault! I told you I didn't care if you lived or died and then I distracted you on the battle field," he cried.

Kate stepped towards him and looked him in the eye, saying, "Peter, don't you dare think that! Its not your fault at all! Its mine for not paying enough attention to what was going on! How could you think such a thing?"

Peter stared back at her for a moment before whispering, "You don't think its my fault?" Kate let out a laugh, "Of course I don't you idiot! Trust you to think everything is about you!" Peter then began to smile and he took a step towards her and said, "Are you sure?" Kate raised her eyebrows still laughing and Peter pulled her into a tight hug. She stopped laughing and rested her head against his chest, "I have missed you Peter," she said quietly. Peter squeezed her tighter and whispered into her hair, "I have missed you too."

The lovely moment was somewhat ruined when Lucy ran into Peters room screaming, closely followed by Edmund. She took one look at the pair and skidded to a halt before them. "Oh Peter thank goodness you have seen sense and made up with Kate! I hate it when you two argue!"

Peter chuckled and gave her a big hug, "I hate it too you know Lu!" he said, looking into Kate's eyes.

She met them his stare for a moment and then turned to Edmund, "I trust there is a reason for all the noise you two made coming in here!" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Of course there is, Lucy wanted to announce to everyone that she is planning a ball for in a week's time to celebrate out return and your good health."

For the rest of the afternoon Kate, Lucy, Edmund and Peter talked of the ball and the plans for rebuilding Ettinsmoor fort. By early evening Kate felt weak and so Peter escorted her too her room where she fell asleep two minutes after hitting the pillows.


	7. A New Development

The next day Kate got up late and hurried down to breakfast as normal but when she got there she realised something was amiss. Edmund, Susan and Lucy were sat together at the end of the grand table whispering together and as Kate entered they all looked at her and began to laugh. Kate walked up and sat beside Lucy and said, "What on earth is the matter with you three? And where is Peter?" But this only seemed to set the three off into another fit of giggles.

Once Susan had regained her breath from laughing she said, "Oh Kate, we do not mean to be rude! Its just we were discussing you and our brother just before you came in!"

Kate looked at her quizzically and said, "What about Peter and I?" Lucy raised her eyebrow and Susan shot Edmund a smirk across the table.

"As if you don't know!" said Edmund, Kate looked confused and he continued, "Everyone can see you like him!"

Kate felt her cheeks turn pink and she shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about Ed," she murmured, but Susan cut her off saying, "Oh Kate, don't deny it! Don't worry we wont tell him, and I have a sneaking suspicion he just might feel the same way!"

Edmund laughed, "Yeh have you seen the way he stares at you when he thinks no one is watching! And the way he tries to protect you! Its pretty obvious."

Kate shook her head, "I think that's just how Peter is! I mean he just thinks of me as a sister," she said thoughtfully.

Lucy let out a shriek and squealed, "So you admit you like him!"

Kate realised her mistake and looked around in dismay, but her eyes caught sight of a figure standing in the doorway at the end of the hall. And, as she realised who it was she rose from her chair and ran off out of one of the other doors that led out of the hall.

Susan turned to where Kate had been looking and saw Peter sprinting towards the door Kate had departed from, "Oh Peter, how could you stand there listening?" she chided. But Peter did not stop to defend himself as he ran after Kate.

He reached the bottom of the staircase and caught sight of her, already on the first floor, she turned and looked at him before turning down the corridor and sprinting off.

She ran to the nearest door and entered the library, she rushed to the desk and looked around for the key. She could not find it quickly enough so she decided to hide behind one of the heavy bookcases. She ducked down just in time as a somewhat breathless Peter entered the room. Kate knelt on the floor, praying he would just leave and look somewhere else but too her dismay, he shut the door behind him, opened a draw in the desk, pulled out a key and locked the library door.

Kate looked around for an escape route, the balcony doors would be locked and the windows were too small to climb through. She held her breath as Peter began to search the room, with the key safely in his pocket. "You might as well come out Kate," he shouted, "I know you are in here." Kate sighed heavily before getting up and walking out from her hiding place, looking defeated.

She gazed fixedly at the floor, "Please Peter, just let me go! Open the door!" she said, somewhat hysterically, "Please, I just don't want to talk! Its so hard to talk to you!"

By now she was in tears terrified of what he would say and how much of the earlier conversation he had heard. She gazed pleadingly at Peter and as hr stared into her dark watery eyes he felt that he could not bear to see her unhappy any longer. So, he did the only thing that came to mind at the time. He strode towards her until she was backed up against one of the book shelves. He then bent down, gazed into her eyes and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

His plan worked to perfection, as she stopped crying almost instantly with shock. She closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss and pushed her further against the wall. He held one of her hands in his own against the wall and his other hand was caressing her waist in a way that made her feel quite faint. She reached up and let her hands run through his hair and caress his neck almost automatically, which gained her a groan of, "Oh Kate! If only you knew how long I have been wanting this." She smiled against his lips and he lent back to gaze at her. She blushed under the weight of his eyes and buried her head against his chest.

He looked down at her and said into her hair, "Is it true? … What Lucy said earlier? Do you have feelings for me?"

Kate looked up at him and decided there and then that she would finally tell him the truth, "Peter, I … I think I love you! I think I have for quite a while now," she whispered. He stared deeply into her eyes before saying, "I love you Kate, I think I always have. You are the one I want beside me in everything I do! I am sorry I did not tell you before, but I did not dream that you would feel the same way!"

Kate smiled at him lovingly and closed her eyes as he kissed her again, harder and she opened her mouth to his as he ran his tongue over her lips. His hands trailed fiery circle at her waist and back and she moaned against his lips. This seemed to bring Peter back to his senses and he pulled back and turned away from her. She thought she had done something wrong and reached up and touched his shoulder to apologise but when he turned and she saw his eyes she gasped. They were darker than she had ever seen them before and he gazed at her with such raw desire that she blushed deeply and looked at the floor.

He sighed and took her hand in his, "I fear that if I stay one more moment alone with you I will not be able to control myself Kate." he said somewhat hoarsely, "Perhaps we should go back down to breakfast and tell the others of our … new development." Kate nodded in agreement and the two left the library and walked down the staircase hand in hand.


End file.
